


The Boys Of Sunshine

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy’s insight into Clark and Dick on a bright, sunny day in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 2, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 4, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 687  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Ctbn60](ctbn60.livejournal.com%22)! You requested Clark/Dick and the prompt was: _I love the balance of the two of them._

_‘Tis the season_  
Of sunshine  
In city streets  
And verdant fields.  
Warmth  
Of the human heart  
Is always bright. 

  


**Abigail Standish**  
"Sunshine  
And Other Poems"  
1906 C.E.

They were like twin sunbursts, orbiting around each other with blinding light. Dick had always been enamored of Clark from the very first moment they’d met. He was just a fresh-faced Boy Wonder then, a kid who hero-worshipped the Man of Steel, who treated him like an equal. Sure, Bruce had treated him like that, but Dick had just been drawn to Clark from the very beginning.

Dick had never lost that hero-worship. Oh, it wasn’t quite as strong as he grew older, or maybe not just as gushing, because he still had stars in his eyes when he looked at Clark.

Bruce was mildly jealous of that hero-worship. He and Clark were best friends but it wasn’t until Dick became a teenager that Bruce realized that Dick was in love with Clark.

It was a sticky situation for awhile, but my Robbie is nothing if not persuasive. He figured out a way to smooth Bruce’s ruffled Batwings and keep Clark from patting him on the head and declaring him a cute kid.

Clark may have been fooling himself but there was the age thing. Robbie has a thing for older guys. At first I thought he was hung up on Bruce, something that sent a shiver down my spine. The man known as the Bat is kinda intimidating, y’know? But if anyone could have taken Bruce on, it woulda been Robbie.

But it all worked out. Dick’s good at getting what he wants, and he wanted Big Blue. They’re good together, and I guess the best word to describe them is happy. They aren’t much for brooding. They like to see things with optimism when they can. 

Robbie always…well, I guess the word is _sparkles_. He just has all this light and joy around him that attracts people to him. Clark’s the same way, and he literally soaks up the sun. I can see why the shadows don’t appeal to him as much but a shining star like Dick would. 

Dick is good at balancing. He’s got perfect balance, in fact. I think it’s a superpower along with the attraction of that ass of his * _cough, cough_ *…sorry, got carried away, but who can blame me? Anyway, while Robbie could chase away the shadows if he and Bruce were together, he didn’t have to with Clark.

They see things the same way. Whoever said opposites attract don’t know Clark and Dick. Their similarities bond them closer than most people ever dream of. They don’t need opposites or differences to have something good between them.

The balance between them is still there despite their likenesses. While both are optimistic, Clark’s a country boy and Dick’s circus folk. He grew up close to a big city after Bruce took him in.

Clark is used to attention as Superman but prefers to stay out of the limelight as a reporter as much as he can. Dick craves attention and the spotlight, which is kind of funny when you realize that he had to stay in the shadows with the Bat while dressed in bright red- green-and-yellow. How he did it, I’ll never know. I was running around in red-and- yellow but Ollie and I never bothered about hiding.

I made my way through the café, nice and slow. I saw Clark and Dick sitting at a table under a red-and-yellow-striped umbrella in the Metropolis sunshine. I couldn’t help but smile at the color scheme.

They were smiling at each other, crazy happy and in love, of course. Man, I was glad that I was wearing my sunglasses! I felt like the elf getting Rudolph into his sleigh harness in the cartoon. All this brightness spilling all over me! I grinned. Robbie had told me once that Clark made him feel as if the sun was always with him.

Easy bet that Clark could say the same.

Dick saw me and waved and I joined the Boys of Sunshine at their table for lunch.


End file.
